Little Darlings-Older!
by pLouderThanWordsr
Summary: How are the characters in Little Darlings when they are older and starting sixth Form. They are now 16 but life is still the same and surprises come their way.


Ok. Hi guys. I've noticed there's not a lot of LD fanfictions so here's my one. Pls enjoy.

* * *

_Dear Sunset,_

_Long time, no see. So a lot has been going on since I've seen you and me and my mum stayed over at your house but only for a week as your mum was sending hate glares at us. Jack and I went to different secondary schools but he's joining my school for Sixth Form. We see each other regularly but no, we're NOT DATING! Angel, unfortunately, goes to the same school as I am. Who knew she had the brains to go to a grammar school? Now, here I am beginning Sixth Form and hoping Angel did not pick the same A-Levels as me! How is school going on for you? Are your parents alright? Is your nanny doing fine with your siblings? _

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Mum exclaimed, "Aren't you excited? It's your first day at school as a year 12!" Mum pulled back the curtains and I groaned as sunlight shone on my face. I was up the night before, deciding what I should write to Sunset. Turned out to be a short one! Mum pulled back my duvet and threw my clothes at me. I groaned even more.

"Wake up, baby. Jack said he was going to pick you up. Remember," Mum said. I suddenly rushed out of bed and into the bathroom to get changed. I could hear Mum laughing behind me. I didn't get why. Jack and I are not dating each other.

I was eating breakfast when I heard a bike bell. I looked out of the window to see Jack staring up at me and waving. I grabbed my bag, some sandwiches and gave Mum a quick goodbye. Soon I was heading downstairs to meet Jack.

"Hey, Destiny. How you doing?" Jack asked. Jack recently met his grandparents, who happen to have a cow boy accent, which he has picked up. I grunted so he said nothing. Then he asked"How is school like?" I answered,"Well, Bluefield is alright...

* * *

_My school, Bluefield, could be called 'alright.' The teachers in year 7 are really strict and gives us an impression that every year would be like this. We rarely go on school trips but that's the only thing I can criticize the school about._

* * *

"Destiny!" someone in the crowd shrieked. Soon two girls were hugging me.

"Ok, guys,"I pushed them away,"Jack meet my friends Savannah and Hannah. Hannah, Savannah;Jack."

"Oh my gosh! Hi, Jack!" Hannah exclaimed, while hugging Jack. Hannah is always happy with a capital H and a bit crazy. One of the reasons I'm friends with her. I always need a bit of craziness in my life.

"Hey, lay off the guy. You've probably scared him out of his life," Savannah laughed. There's Savannah for you. Always calm. She's always calming Hannah whenever she gets into her crazy mode!

* * *

_You have to meet my other friends, Hannah and Savannah. Of course they are not a patch on you but you should really meet them. Hey, have you got any new friends?_

* * *

The day passed really quickly after that. Jack look really freaked out by my friends but soon he was relaxed. After depositing him with some guys, school started. Because it was the first day of school, we had no lessons. Instead, we drew up our timetables. My four A-Levels were Music, English, Maths and Drama. I found out that I've got a thing for acting. Got it from my mum I supposed. Definitely not Danny, my 'dad.'

* * *

_Have you chosen your A-Levels yet? Last thing I heard that you and your parents haven't decided what you're going to do._

* * *

When I got home, I found my mum watching tv and eating a bit of cake I made. the hospital said she was fine but she still had to take some medicine. Mum's worried that we'll lose some money after the jobs she's missing. But I don't mind as long as she's alright.

Before I arrived home, Jack and I went to the park to try out the new bike I got as a present. We were racing each other all afternoon and by the time we had finished, we were sweating. However, when Jack walked me home, I was shivering and, guess what he did next, he gave me his coat!

As I snuggled in bed and slowly went to sleep, strangely, I dreamed of Jack and I holding hands, then me and Sunset meeting each other again.

* * *

_From one of your best friends_

_Destiny_

* * *

Hello. So what did you think of that? Do you think I should continue and make this in a series. You can give me tips and ideas on what you would like to see in the next chapters. Thos who can't wait for the next chapter would probably gald to hear that I'll try to upload one at least once a week maybe more. I might include a chapter from Jack point of view. Remember to read and review. Thanks!


End file.
